Night Sky of Vongola
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: What if the guardians all met at a young age but then seperated. What if Tsuna took martial arts and was on par with Hibari. What if there was another guardian posistion. What if Tsuna had cousin. Meet Tenchi Sawada the Guardian of Night sky.
1. Chapter 1

Preview of The Night Sky

Tenchi Sawada looked in front of him, around him, and behind him. This was a room, a cozy comfy room. But not just any room, this was the room he was planning to build 5 years from now as part of a safe house, his little hovel where he could think and store Vongola's desperate secrets.

Tsuna-nii had been missing for 6 days and he scourged everywhere to find him. He even went so far as to employ the Varai to find him, losing the next boss of Vongola, no his brother was unacceptable.

He looked down to see a small high tech dvd. IT was on screen saver so obviously it most have been used. He looked around carefully there was a book case to the left and on the right side there was a mirror and pictures. The door looked like it had scorch marks coming from the inside like someone wanted to get out badly, like he was being tortured.

Other than the charred but still sealed door everything was fine. HE looked at the desk on it was a gun with 6 magazine clips. There was also folders but Tenchi didn't want to touch those left. He looked around carefully and found that this room was exactly how he wanted it to be. He came to one conclusion, after being hit by the ten year bazooka, and how his brother was also hit this means he was in the past and stuck in it.

He decided to press play on the DVD player. It started and he saw a face similar to his but longer hair. He had a tired look on his face like he had just lost someone important. The figure looked at him for a second and clasped his hands in front of him. Tenchi noticed a couple things. The hands were scarred, there was no Vongola ring, but there was a ring on the wedding finger.

"Hello my past self, as your wondering, yes you are in the future, and no you can't go back at least till you defeat Byakugan of the Millefore."

Tenchi Sawada would remember that name. and what he heard next would break hell.

"Byakugan killed our brother Tsuna Sawada."

**A/N:** This is just a preview on a story im going to be writing. But its going to start from the very beginning very very beginning actually before the actually manga series.


	2. The Beginning

Ch.1

A/N: Ok this is going to take a long time for me to update each chapter. Why because I am going to make this perfect. Seriously it will take 1 to 2 weeks each time for me to update.

This story will take over the course of 3 books. The first is the regular arc which is from beginning to Millefore (with a hell of a lot of changes I mean it's going to be totally different), the second book is AU; the third book is whatever I want it to be.

Now the pairings

**There will be no yaoi**

Sadly in other fanfics there are extreme yaoi. I myself cannot write it nor do I want to. Moving on to a different topic. The pairings will be as such and once again they are boyxgirl pairing

Tsuna X Kyoko

Gokudera X Haru

Yamamato X OC (this will happen after TYL arc because I am going to lead it au after there. Or in that case the second book)

Lambo X I-pin (it works but that will happen in second or third most likely third)

HibariXOC (IF you have read confessions of a teenage hitman it'll be like that because it was a great story.)

Tenchi Sawada x Chrome (now this is the main pairing since it is going to be from Tenchi's view… and Chrome is Mukuro's sister)…

Now you may flame me just for that well I'll tell you one thing

**This is my story so #cking deal with it!!!!**

Ahem moving on we need to discuss the background of the story. This is going to be about Tenchi Sawada joining the mafia with Tsuna as the Guardian of the Night sky. The point of the Night sky is like a shadow of the boss. The Night sky can do stuff in secret; it takes on the darker gruesome burdens of the sky at night. I'll explain more later. Right now this is the past… the primero and his best buddy.

PS there will be swearing

**On with the story**

_**The beginning…**_

_IT was late. Even for him it was late. 3 o 'clock in the morning and he had just finished his assignment. He had to collect info and went to informant. It took longer than expected because he beat the living shit out of his informant who got annoying. The informant held the details for where a stockpile of weapons were being held. The stockpile belonged to a rival group that was killing innocents for own profit._

_The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. For 3 years they had been doing this shit. They had bled and fought like mad men to keep Italy safe. His friend no his brother was leading this group. At first he was tentative leading with half confidence. As the months went on he became authoritative and very intense. He had seen the ugliness of the world and wanted to change that. _

_They now had now plenty of subordinates and where dealing with hundreds of other people. His friends … no, family was strong. They had gone through thick and thin and they knew each other like the back of their hand. His 'brother' astounded him on how he could get these kinds of people to join him. Hell one of them was a flute player from Japan. But he had to admit that flute player was one hell of a sword fighter. _

_Just then he felt someone walk up behind him. He reached out with his sensei's to feel a familiar aura of harmony…peace. "Yo Giotto"_

_He heard a chuckle behind him. "Hi Hideaki"_

_Hideaki turned around and let his back lean against the stone railing of the balcony. _

"_Whats up Giotto." Hideaki's boss and brother held up a ring with their Vongola symbol in it. _

_Giotto cleared his throat "This is yours"_

_Hideaki raised an eyebrow and held up his hands "Thanks for the offer Giotto but there's two problems." Giotto took a step back his eyes wide. He always thought that Hideaki would be his right hand man, his other half, a man to support in his marriage to his fiancé and other endeavors._

_Hideaki shook his head "For one I have no interest in men, no offense, but also I'm also already committed"_

_Giotto palmed his face. 'uggh he actually thought' Giotto shook his head and you could see his vein pulsing "NO HIDEAKI, … this is for the Familia mafia rings." _

_After a pause, Hideaki nodded "Oohhh never mind what I just said … is it for the outside advisor like we planned."_

_Giotto shook his head "I found the stone in a meteorite that crashed near my old house."_

_Hideaki took it and put it on his right middle finger. All of a sudden a dark orange flame with a gray hue around it appeared on it. Hideaki raised an eyebrow "nice tricks" _

_Giotto shook his head "this happened with all the other rings they for some reason have the ability to conduct Dying will flames like my gloves, or your shoes, or even the dying will bullets." _

_Hideaki nodded "Hmm … so if I'm not the outside advisor what am I"_

_Giotto sighed "you are the Gaurdian of the Night Sky one to protect the Sky behind the back … to be a support to him and the family without notice, the one of shadows, the one of soothing aura." _

_Hideaki nodded solemnly then replied with a cheesy grin on his face "That was really poetic are you sure your not gay?" Giotto growled in annoyance while Hideaki laughed._

_A/N: and there it is _

_JK TO SHORT I WANT IT LONGER RAWWWR. Anyways that is part of a long time. I don't know how the dying will bullets were made so I'm just making it so Giotto made it._

_Continuing _

**Lots of years later**

It was quiet in this neighbor hood in Italy. No one heard a sound or at least they couldn't. If one got close to a small 2 story building they could hear muffled voices. Most would pass it off as yelling or loud talking, but sadly this was not the case.

Inside a man was being tortured, his wife dead on the floor. The woman's blood pooled onto the floor from the hole through her chest caused by a Berreta. A man in a black suit held a knife covered in blood. He loosened his tie. "Alright _Vongola_" the man spat "where is your outside advisor."

The Bloody figure on the chair groaned in pain but did not say anything. He body was going cold and he knew that he would die. The dying man eyes drifted towards the ceiling or rather the attic. He hid his son somewhere else of course … his little pride was safe. All he could hope is that he would stay there long enough so that the others would rescue him.

The world started to go black and white or at least blacker. The bloody man chuckled hoarsely and he was met with a right hook from his torturer. "Come Vongola tell me and I'll end your suffereing"

The bloody man chuckled again "I'm already dead" with that the man breathed his last and his eyes drooped and body fell limp. The man with the knife sighed 'Damn I have to find him myself.'

Just then he heard foot steps coming from the stairs. The man hid himself in the shadows ready to strike. 'Or not … looks like my luck turned for the better' the assassin thought. Two men came in and one had brownish short spiky hair and the other had a similar hair except it was dark black.

The man with brownish hair rushed to his dead victim. "NO NO NO NO NO No" The brown haired man grabbed the demented corpse as if trying to wake him up. The black haired man walked slowly as if possessed towards the woman. He ignored the blood staining his pants and shoes. He reached down and brushed a strand of hair off the women, the assassin heard him say "Misaki." The assassin decided to make his move and charged with his knife ready to stab the man in his back. The assassin will kill this man and either knock-out or disable the other and escape. If those two were there surely there were more on the way.

The assassin swung down with intent to stab the man in the neck so he couldn't yell. The man suddenly turned and took out at a silver tube. The tube expanded into a metal pole. The black haired man swung knocking the knife out of the assassin's hand and the and in that single motion kept going crushing the mans collarbone.

The assassin screamed in pain. The black haired man called out " Iemitsu come" The other man snapped out of his delirium and rushed to the other man's side. "Yes Mateo."

At that**, **the assassin feared for his life**. H**e had to get away. Even in this predicament he still had a chance to escape. He took a quick scan on his eyes to look for exits. Thats when he saw the black haired man called Mateo's face. His body trembled and his mind tried to process what he saw. The thought to esape immediately left him. He knew then as soon as he saw the expression on his face he was dead. Mateo's face was contorted it was an eyes of a mass murderer one who could be considered Death's best friend. The man who would kill hundreds if not thousands without remorse. This man would not let him be handed over to his boss and used as ransom, this man would not give a silent death, no this man would torture him until he was on the brink of insanity and then this man ...no demon would kill him.

Mateo looked down at the assassin his face contorted in rage for his sister and brother-in-law. His other brother-in-law was Iemitsu brother and they were coming in to say hi before the mission Don Timiteo gave them. When they heard the muffled screams they immediately ran up stairs to find this. His family tortured and killed and this _assassin_ the cause. _OH,_ he would torture him slowly over the course of many days. Mateo eyes looked around. His little family, he didn't want a family of his own because it would be trouble for what he had to do. He had given his full blessing on this marriage and his sister had a son in one year to boot.

Mateo eyes looked around carefully for the body of his little nephew. He was so _cute_ when he would question on his job and being the Night sky he was allowed to tell of his business. Amazingly the little gaki accepted it all, he said: that the adults of the mafia did it for our protection. Mateo knew the little boy's answer was right and … wrong.

Mateo sighed he couldn't find the body of his little nephew anywhere. He turned to face the assassin who was whimpering. Mateo took a knife out and stabbed the man in the arm. The man screamed out in pain. Blood spluttered out of the one as Mateo pulled the knife out, blood splattered against his shirt and all over the assasin's. Leaving the knife on the groiund, Mattteo grabbed the man's collar and growled "where is the little boy."

Before the man could answer, Mateo grabbed the knife again and stabbed. The assassin cried out. Mateo screamed rage covering his voice his eyes turned a dark orange "WHERE!!!" The assassin whimpered "t-t-t-here w-w-as n-n-no boy," Mateo step back his eyes wide with shock. His hyper intuition knew that this man was not lying. He looked to Iemitsu whose eyes were equally widened. Mateo cleared his throat "tie him up and dress his wounds I want him clean when I deal with him." Iemitsu nodded and got to work. Iemitsu did his work hastily not caring if he caused the assassin pain. When the assassin did groan he was met with a hard right hook.

Mateo sighed and gave a smile to the corpses of the family he failed to watch over the family that was part of his soul. 'Always thinking ahead' If the assassin didn't know where the boy was then that meant one thing his sister or brother-in-law had hidden him. Mateo looked around the house to look for possible hiding spots. One of the rules for hiding spot is to never choose the worst and never choose the best they are both too obvious. He found a small crevice in the wall and walked towards it.

He tapped the wall to find out it was hollow. He opened it to find a small boy unconscious wrapped in a small blanket. He was also holding onto a letter entitled 'Mateo'. Mateo grabbed the little boy and carried him out. Iemitsu dragged the assassin.

Mateo had a couple things in mind, one get his nephew to safety, another torture the assassin till death, another make sure the funeral for his sister and brother are beautiful they always wanted to go out with a bang, and finally find out which family did this and there would be hell to pay.

**6 months later…**

Mateo walked down the steps of the Vongola mansion. 6 months since the death of his sister. 5 months since Tenchi recovered from shock and stopped crying. 4 months since Tenchi started burying himself in books.

Mateo had some news from Don Timiteo and he was ordered to tell Tenchi. It took him 3 hours to find him. Mateo saw his little nephew sitting on the steps reading a book. Mateo walked down slowly and sat down next to him. He looked at the title and let him have a small smile 'How to protect the Family'.

Though Tenchi was in fact a proven genius Mateo could sense he was struggling with some words.

Mateo spoke up "Tenchi you're 7 in a couple weeks and we are going to send you to your cousins."

Tenchi looked at Mateo with wide eyes and a grin he had not seen a long time. "Really? I'm goanna see Tenchi-nii." Mateo nodded. Tenchi lunged and grasped Mateo in hug "Arigatou Uncle" Mateo ruffled his head "anytime kid." Tenchi walked down the corridors to his room. He had somewhat gotten over his parents death. Don Timiteo (boss Timiteo) said they had died protecting what was dear to them. By dear Don meant him and the rest of the _family_.

His uncle left Tenchi to his thoughts.

Tenchi knew he was above his age he understood the cost if they had said something. _BUT WHY WHY did they have to leave him why, why couldn't it have been someone else. _He felt so alone so in the dark, he was searching so hard to find a light … his purpose. He didn't know where to go what to live for. Once again he knew the answer even if he didn't like it … because they were Vongola. Vongola don't wait for anything, they chose what time to do things they were the ones that set the rules. They did what they had to do and did it because no one else could.

Tenchi silently packed his things. He remembered the shirts his parents bought him … the toys they gave him. Tenchi looked down at the picture … the last picture they had together, he saw water droplets on the picture. 'I … it must be raining again' Tenchi thought. For Tenchi it had rained for so long for so many days. For him it was an empty hallway and dusty room. For many days it was a lonely table and lonely couch. Tenchi put away the picture. He closed his suitcase and used a Kleenex to stop the rain and left.

**About 2 days later**

Tenchi walked towards the door nervously. Uncle Iemitsu said that he already told about Tenchi losing his family. Tenchi being a natural genius and a perceptive boy asked what the cover story was. Uncle Iemitsu simply muttered car accident.

Tenchi looked at the door as if it where a mountain he was forced to climb. He gulped … would they accept him. Tenchi was shaking like mad and he very slowly and shakily reached to push the door bell. Tenchi finally pushed it and he heard a voice all out. "Tsu-kun could you get the door, I think it's your cousin"

"Hai mom."

Tenchi heard something drop and someone grown in pain. The door open and Tenchi saw a boy about his age one hand holding the door knob another holding the door. His face was scrunched up and looked like he had a big fall. Tenchi bowed as was the Japanese custom and said in fluent Japanese "Hello I'm Tenchi Sawada." He had changed his last names as a cover up. Tenchi didn't care either way. He moved forward and touched his 'cousin's head' "Are you alright"

Tsuna nodded and then gave a smile that made Tenchi blush. It was one of those smiles that you saw from Don Timiteo and his family, a smile of utmost caring and understanding. Tsuna bowed also "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada call me Tsuna." They both smiled at each other then went in the house. Tenchi swore to himself 'I promise you I will never let you die before me. You are now my family and I will let hell freeze over before anything happens to you.' With Tenchi's silent oath to protect his new family he walked in.

**8 months later**

Tenchi had grown part of the family. He helped Tsuna study so he was average. Tsuna helped Tenchi unwittingly forget of the pain from the loss of his family. Tenchi wanted to explore Namimori and see if there were any interesting things.

Last week they saw a small little dojo and Tenchi wanted to look inside. They didn't have time that day so they decided to go the next day. Tsuna nervously approached the dojo.

Tsuna turned to Tenchi with nervous eyes "ehh Tenchi-kun is this ok I mean we are just entering without permission."

Tenchi shrugged "If we get in trouble we'll just apologize for not knowing."

Tsuna sighed with Tenchi right behind him so Tsuna gathered his courage. He opened the door and saw it was nice and warm inside. Tsuna walked in and Tenchi followed. The inside was dark so it was hard to see. Tsuna looked around and even though it was hard to see Tsuna could tell there were a lot of stuff inside. Then he felt something whistle. He saw a grey tonfa come at him. Tsuna using his instinct brought his hand up blocking the swinging strike with his arm.

Tenchi saw Tsuna block and rushed forward. He quickly moved to right side of Tsuna and calculated where the attacker would be.

Tenchi immediately turned and kicked where the attacker should be. To his luck Tenchi got him in the stomach sending the attacker screeching back.

The figure got up slowly "Your presence here is disturbing discipline." Tenchi got ready for another attack and Tsuna shakily raised his hands and asked "w-w-who are you"

The figure chuckled "You don't need to know, all you need to know is that I will bite you to death."

A/N: Really REALLY Srry that this chapter is short. I want to blow off the time skips and keep going. I promise the other chapters will be longer well at least in two to three more chapters then it'll be really long.


End file.
